Crimson with a Silver Lining
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Her crimson eyes marked the beginning of the end, the silver lining he'd been searching for. Kaname could feel his lips curling into a smile as he gazed into Shizuka's eyes. Kaname/Shizuka.


Title: Crimson with a Silver Lining

Summary: AU: Her crimson eyes marked the beginning of the end, the silver lining he'd been searching for. Kaname could feel his lips curling into a smile as he gazed into Shizuka's eyes. Kaname/Shizuka.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

This is the first time they meet.

Flipping another page of his book, Kaname sighed unhappily. He knew all this already and yet his 'father' forced him—fatherly and gentle but firm—to study. The ancient Kuran's eyes flitted out to the window, to the white and stomry scenery of the winter he knew was there.

But instead, he saw pink and white. Sakura petals blending together with the snowflakes.

He blinked, putting his book down onto the wooden desk, leaning forward to get a better look. His lips parted slightly as a soft gasp made it's way through. The Kuran Mansion's study room's window allowed the person inside to look out at the beautiful scenery. Trees littered the area; winter had already blessed them with it's arrival, the trees were supposed to be bare.

Not in full bloom; blooming madly with Sakura petals.

He squinted his sepia-colored eyes and managed to make out the figure of white and silver in the odd but beautiful blend of scenery.

Pink orbs met equally beautiful and old and sad amber-red eyes.

Kaname blinked; wondering what kind of person would have the same eyes as him. he left his seat behind the warm desk and head to the window, watching as the person—vampire; for only a vampire would be able to stand being outside the weather as it was now—do the same.

Their breaths puffed out in smokey wasps, the windows catching them and forming a not so opaque veil between them.

The woman before Kaname was beautiful; in the way that he and his family were beautiful. A pureblood; and she was standing before him. Kaname had met a few purebloods, including his parents but this albino pureblood was the most beautiful.

Hair as pure and white as the snow fell down bellow her, ending probably at her barefeet, her skin was a rosy shade of tan that made her stand out in the snowstorm scenery. Her plain white kimono blended in with the place outside the window; it was mild, the kimono, but it did nothing to downgrade her beauty.

Harsh wind blew and tore at her lithe, tall form. But the pureblood didn't budge, pink eyes intently staring at Kaname. Kaname stared back with the same intensity; his burgundy orbs betraying nothing of the confusion and the curiosity that he felt at the moment.

Her hand rose and the Kuran tensed, ready for an attack directed at him. But she didn't do anything aggressive merely placed her delicate fingers on the window, pressing on it as if wishing to touch Kaname and will the window the break to do so.

Entranced, Kaname's hand rose, hesitated, but her pink-eyes silently imploring him to do so made him press his hand—small beside her adult's hand—on the window, on her hand had the glass hadn't been in the way.

Despite the cold weather, her hands were warm through the window.

Kaname stared at the woman with open curiosity now. Then he pulled back and head back to his desk, rummaging for something; not catching the look of disappointment the woman was sending him. The look dissipated, however, when he returned to her, hand placed on hers as his other hand, grasping a marker pen, wrote on the window. (He knew he'd be in trouble for marring the window but now all that matter was communicating with the strange intoxicating woman before him)

'What are you doing?'

The older pureblood stared at the words that was on the window. Kaname wondered how she was going to answer that, the howl of the snowstorm made it impossible for his yet to mature pureblood powers to catch anything. He was sure that if he spoke, the woman'd be able to hear him; she was older, and therefore, more powerful right?

She mouthed her answer: _Watching you_.

'Why?' Kaname's words were neat and precise, every stroke and curve was right and elegant, the woman noted, smiling softly.

Kaname's face felt hot to himself; it was foreign but not entirely unwelcomed. It was nice; the heat in his face and the fast beating of his heart. He was so busy staring at the smile that he nearly missed the whispered words:

_I'm waiting_.

He made sure he had a puzzled look on his face; 'What is it that you're waiting for?'

Instead of mouthing her words, she pointed her finger at him and traced his face through the window. Kaname's face never failed to convey his confusion. 'Me? Why?'

_You want the answer_?

She smirked, not softly, not imperceptibly, but playfully and challenging Her words were written onto the haze on the window. It took a few seconds for Kaname to decipher it but by the time he did, the woman had already left, taking away the sakura tress, it's petals.

But the feel of her hand on his was still there; the heat on his face and palm was proof of that.

"Kaname?" a masculine voice called. "What are you doing at the window when you're suppose to be studying?"

Snapping out of his trance, Kaname furiously scrubbed at the window, managing to erase the words but not the black marks it left. Oops. The Kuran turned to the taller and bigger Kuran, eyes smoldering on his small nine year old body.

"You," Haruka Kuran sighed before pointing at the dirtied window then at him. "are goin got clean that up and going straight to bed; no supper for you."

Kaname nodded obediently, not reacting when his father ruffled his hair and leave him to his own devices—hopefully not to do anymore damage to Haruka's precious study. His gaze turned back to the window before he left for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and started scrubbing the stain.

It didn't take long and soon, Kaname was back at his desk, trying to read and concentrate on the book'd contents. Try being the keyword.

The albino woman's whispered words echoed in his head, lingering but not leaving.

_Catch me if you can_.

Little did he know, those words would be leading him on a chase for her for years and years.

**KxS**

* * *

**A/N**: There are _no_ stories of Kaname and Shizuka at all. Fed up, I decided to write this. This is AU and so, things from the manga and anime might not be here and things will be severely different. There are many twists in this story; confusing yes, but bear with it. Give it a chance!

Review...?


End file.
